


Miracles Into Mistakes Back Into Miracles

by pneoiece



Series: Yuta x The Rock [2]
Category: Dr. Phil (TV), Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson - Fandom, NCT (Band), One Piece
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, kill me, read mistakes into miracles first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 10:52:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16303787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pneoiece/pseuds/pneoiece
Summary: the bold and the beautiful is shaking





	Miracles Into Mistakes Back Into Miracles

Wrapping his jacket around his body tightly, Yuta shivers. HIs breath was fully visible and snow was gently falling around him. The sight would be absolutely beautiful if it wasn't cold as balls out and the nearly nine-month child in his belly wasn't kicking his bladder. Upon entering his building, he puts his hands together and blows on them to heat them up, feeling the rest of his body gaining heat. He slowly makes his way up to his shared apartment with his fiance, Dwayne Johnson. He smiles to himself slightly as he turns the knob on the door, entering quietly, planning on surprising Dwayne by being home early. He closes the door gently and slips his boots off, leaving him in socks. He slides on the hardwood floor in his socks, en route to his room, when some strange noises make him stop dead in his tracks. It was groaning, and the sound of the bed creaking. His heart sinks to his stomach, his feet unconsciously continuing their trek to the room. "Fuck, you're so tight-- Ohh, now you're so loose." He hears Dwayne groan, and as if a switch was flipped, he slams open the door like that one Big Bird video. "WHAT THE FUCK IS--" The two men separate from each other, letting Yuta get a good look at the man Dwayne was cheating on him with. "Luffy from One Piece? What are you doing here? And in MY bed?"

"Y-Yuta," Dwayne panics, "it's not what it looks like." 

"Not what it looks like?" Yuta shouts, anger bubbling in him. "Fucking… Dwayne, you asshole, you're literally naked on top of another man! And dear lord, it's not even a real person! Really? You really had to rely on a 2D person?" He clenches his fists so hard that his nails dig into his palms, causing them to bleed. "I'm pregnant with your child!"

"Yuta-san," Luffy says, looking down, "gomen--"

"I don't want to hear it Strawhat!" He screams, slamming his fist against the wall, putting a hole through it. Oops. Well, anyway, he pulls his hand from the wall and runs it through his hair. "How long has this been going on?" Dwayne tries to feign ignorance, but all it gets is a louder, angrier, "HOW LONG?"

"Since you cut off doing butt stuff. I just-- I couldn't handle it. I was lonely, and since NCT's popularity was growing, I barely got to see you." Tears start to form in Dwayne's eyes. "Yuta, I love you, I just… There's no excuse for this, I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't take back this betrayal, Dw-" His yelling was cut off by a loud pop sound. "I-I… Fuck-- it hurts." He puts his hands on his stomach. "I think the baby's coming."

Dwayne springs out of bed, naked, and throws on his clothes quickly. He takes Yuta's hand and leads him out of the room. "I know what I did was wrong, but we're about to have a baby, and I deserve to be there for it." Yuta nods, absolutely terrified. Dwayne leads him to a dining chair in their kitchen and motions for him to sit, then grabs Yuta's boots. He puts them on Yuta gently and helps him up. He holds onto Yuta's arm gently as they make their way to the door. Dwayne slips on his shoes quickly, then they descend to the first floor via an elevator. Yuta steps out of the elevator and collapses onto his knees, then onto his side, losing consciousness. At this point, Dwayne's heart is racing. He looks at the attendant and yells at them to call an ambulance. He takes Yuta's pulse and fans him, feeling his skin starting to burn up. They stay like that for a good ten minutes before an ambulance is there, and Yuta's loaded into the ambulance, Dwayne by his side.

The rest of the events are like a blur to Dwayne-- They arrive at the hospital, Yuta's wheeled away for an emergency c-section, and Dwayne is left pacing in the waiting room. Things don't register to him until the doctor comes to fetch him. "Please," Dwayne says when he sees the doctor, "please tell me he's okay… Please tell me the both of them are okay."

"Don't worry Mr. Johnson, the both of them are healthy." Dwayne sighs in relief. "However, we can't have you in the room with him as the father and close family members are allowed at this time." The doctor states.

"No, you must have something wrong--- I-I am the father. That baby you guys just delivered-- It's mine." Dwayne says, a bit confused. The doctor just shakes his head. "Why are you doing that? I'm the father, I should be in that room--"

"Until Mr. McGraw is done in the room meeting his son, you won't be permitted to visit him. I'm sorry, sir."

"Mr. McGraw?" Dwayne questions.

"You'd know him better as Dr. Phil. When Mr. Nakamoto gained consciousness, he told us to call him. The child is undeniably his."

Dwayne drops to his knees. He was boo boo the fool at this point, tbh. Time seems to stop for a bit until the doctor puts his hand comfortingly on the large man's shoulder. "Mr. Nakamoto is ready to see you if you'd like to see him."

Dwayne gets back to his feet and nods, swallowing dryly. He follows the doctor as he walks to Yuta's hospital room. The doctor knocks on the door before opening it, revealing Yuta on the hospital bed holding a baby who was bald and had a gray mustache-- Definitely Dr. Phil's child.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about this, Dwayne-- We were broken up at the time when this happened." Yuta cries. "I love the both of you, and I want to be with both of you…" Yuta whispers, looking down. "Can we all be in a polyamorous relationship?"

Dwayne and Dr. Phil look at each other, and as if they agreed silently, they nodded in unison. "We'd love that, Yuta." They both say at the same time, leaning down to kiss Yuta on the forehead. Name a more iconic trio, I'm waiting.

**Author's Note:**

> follow @squishchenle on twt for more dumbassery xx


End file.
